gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
International Trading Bank
Attention! We will be having our grand opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! National Trading Bank is an monumental bank. About This bank is the biggest bank ever known. It has 75% of all money stored inside. It bases its profits on Trading, Investing, and selling the trade coming into the bank. Along with all of that, this is an actual bank, you can open a savings account and earn interest, and even borrow money. Known as "The Big One", a name given to the bank when it was made about 25 years ago,because this bank has a way of making money of its own! Where? The main base operation is on Kingshead on the server of Cortola. Most of the time, people will be there and not at the other offices, you can visit whenever you would like. But, it also has offices on Padres, Port Royal, Tortuga, and Cuba. All on the server of Cortola. Safes Each island listed, along with the bank, has a secret safe. Only the founder, Captain Shadow Sail knows all of them. Sometimes, an investor may get assigned a secret safe, and have access to it. Cuba Cuba has the smallest offices. But, the mayor of Cuba insisted on having a bank, so, one was put there. There was then too many people coming to the one small office, so they built another. Today, the island of Cuba has two National Trading Banks, or NTB. First Office: The first office is very small, and one of their most unique offices. There is an employees only area, which is on the roof, where the attendant would stand if they were serving people outside. The owner/founder, Captain Shadow Sail in the employs only zone. Shadow was the one to come up with this feature. The weather is just always so nice on the Island of Cuba that he wanted to serve people outside. So, he needed an office area, outside. Office 2 The second office was the second office made. This office is located on the top floor of Pugpratts Tailoring. This office was the very first office to be made. Shadow owns the top half, he doesn't rent. Pugpratt often gets mad because, when he thinks he is getting a customer, they are just going to the bank. The inside of this office has two main sections. The one on the right is mainly employs only, very rarely do customers go in that area. Port Royal Port Royal in a way, is like Kingshead. It is the NTB's second main base of operation. The NTB bought the fort, Fort Charles, by an Officer. The navy guards came with it, and Shadow uses them for protection. Kat Bluebonnet, the Vice President, was the main person who convinced Shadow to let the Navy guard the bank. Kat's main office is here and is often working at this office. 320px-Screenshot 2010-11-27 17-43-19.jpg|Outside. Screenshot 2011-01-03 17-16-11.jpg|Entrance. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-17-19.jpg|Lobby. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-18-49.jpg|Employee office area. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-19-22.jpg|Security outpost. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-19-29.jpg|Vice President office area. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-20-07.jpg|Lobby #2. Only investors allowed on upper floor. screenshot_2011-01-03_17-20-51.jpg|President's Office screenshot_2011-01-03_17-23-10.jpg|Private area where meeting are held + break room. Tortuga These two offices in Tortuga are very very unique. They are like none other. They are the newest of all the offices and most new customers prefer them over the other offices. Office 1 This office features an outdoor layout that is very appealing. There is a employee who is always there, John Gollens. He is a secretary there. It's main trade is meat, as you will see if you visit this office. This office is also where Stpehen, an executive, works out of. Office 2 Office #2 or Tortuga features 2 builds. One is exactly the on at Cuba with the outdoor employees only area on the roof. The other building is more formal, where most of the business goes on. This office is by a swampy area with little island sort of things. They are very clean though, and popular too. It always has a line going into it and is never ever empty. Shadow came up with the idea of this office on vacation when he was outdoors almost all the time, and he enjoyed it so much, he figured, why not let my customers have this luxury? Kingshead Kings is the main base of operation. Recently renamed to, The Official Bank of the NTB, this island holds more money then all the other banks combined. It is heavily guarded by the NAvy and EITC. This bank was the original bank of the NTB. This was Shadow's starting off point. Guards *Cadets *Marine *Sergeant *Veteran *Officer *Dragoon *Grunt *Hired-Gun *Mercenary *Assassin *Remington the Victorious Areas Outside *Loading Dock: Where trade comes in. (Top Row, Left) *Water Storage area: Where they store water. (Top Row, Right) *Normal Dock : Where visitors, customers, etc come in. (Top Row, Left) *Dock Worker's Post: Where the Dock Worker normally is. *Bridge leading to main building. Marching Ground *Is the main lobby, entrance *Security watching station: here is where security looks for enemies by sea and they get a view of the inside. (top row, right) *Where new guards are trained. *Bank Telling Station (bottom row) Kingshead Depot *Office Cabin (left) *Office Building (right) * *Entrance to Kingshead Barracks (left) *Entrance to the Higher Quarters: Only, investors, the founder, supervisors, and the president allowed in this area. (right) *Executive Blackbeard's quarters. *Trade Storage Center: Blackbeard's office doubles as the Trade Storage Center. Kingshead Barracks *Office Building *Break Building *Safe Room (Not scret safe) *Storage: There is an example of a storage area. There are four total in that area. (Top Row, Left) *Balcony (Top Row, Right) Kingshead Armory Town *Main Office Area *Office Buildings *Cafeteria *Meeting Room *Lounge (2) *Entrance to Main Fort *Courtyard Main Fort *Lobby Area (Top Row, Right) (Second Row, Left and Right) *Jail (Outside: Second Row, Right) (Inside: Bottom Row) *Stage Areas (Top and Second Row) *Manager of Executives, Jeremiah Stormwash's office. *Balcony that connects to Higher End Quarters or HEQ. The HEQ is where executives meet with the president, president's private quarters and office. The right is just the balcony but the left is the part of the balcony that connects to the balcony of the Higher End Quarters. * *Meeting Rooms (2): Shown is photo is one of the meeting areas. *Remington guards here also. *Secret entrance to Higher End Quarters Bridge *Bridge... itself. *Waiting Room to Higher End Quarters Kingshead Keep Higher End Quarters *The HEQ is the top area of the building where Captain Shadow Sail works and sometimes even uses it as a second living quarters when he is working late. He also holds many meetings there. Executives, top investors, and supervisors are the only ones allowed in this area. All of the HEQ is known as Shadow's Office. He is the only one who has an office there, no one else. *Lobby Area 1: The area that you get to when you climb up the stair of the waiting room. (right) *Watching Station (left) *HEQ Town *Shadow's Secretaries office. *Meeting area. *Cafeteria *Lounge *Lobby 2(left): Is often used to parties or get-together's (left) *Meeting Hall: Many meetings held here. (right) *Main Office area of Captain Shadow Sail (Top Row) *His private office area waiting room. (2nd Row 2nd Picture) *His private office (third row): The whole top floors are in a way his office. This is just a room where his desk is and such. No one is allowed in this room without permission from Shadow. *Secret Exit (Second Row 1st Picture) * * *Private Balcony (Top, Left) *Judging Area (Bottom Row, Right): Where Shadow and possibly other people make decisions about firing employees and such. *Shadow's Building (Entrance:Top right) (Inside: Bottom Left): Used for whatever Shadow wants it to be used for. Padres Del Fuego Padres has an bank similar to Fort Charles. Previously known as Fort Dundee, the Fort was bought by a Navy General who sold it for Shadow for a very good price, he wanted to get rid of it anyway. No one, to this day, knows why. Areas Outside *Path leading to the bank. (Left) *Secretary area. (right) *Security Building (left) *Office Building (right) *Outside of fort Fort Area *Bank Telling station (right) *Lobby (left) *Break Room (right) *Trade Storage (left) *Captain Shadow Sail's Office (left *Waiting room for Shadow's office (right) Balcony *Balcony *Trade Crane Customer Place your name here if you would like to become a customer. Along with the island that you would like tobe at. For example: You want office number 1 at Cuba and your name is Jack: Jack, Cuba, Office 1 you would put. Employees These are the employees that keep the business running. If you would like to become an employee, lest your name in the section: "Possible Employees" and what you want to be. Choose one from the open spots section. In order highest first: *Captain Shadow Sail- President/Owner/Founder *Blackbeard- Head Executive *Jeremiah Stormwash- Manager of Executives *Kat Bluebonnet- Executive *Stepehen- Executive Stpehen *Jeffery Blasthawk - CEO Of Trade *Richard Goldvane- Supervisor Open Spots: *CEO of Trade *Manager of Secretaries *Secretary *Secretary *Secretary *Manager of Bank Tellers *Bank Teller Possible Employees: Uniforms President: Executives Investors Investors are the customers that invest in the trading part of the bank. Current Investors: *'Manager Of Executives Jeremiah Stormwash AKA User:Bator.hos ' *John Breasly *Captain Jim Logan *Roger Kindfury *Mr. Mike Dollins *Doctor Robert Sons Current Events January 14th, 2011: Grand Opening of the International Trading Bank. Time: *6pm to 9pm, Eastern Time Where: *Kingshead (Kingshead Keep), Captain Shadow Sail's quarters, Cortola Who Can Come: *Anyone may attend this event #Directions to the Party! Jeremiah Stormwash has took his time to track down the two musicians who play at special events... Sid Shufflefoot and Jenny Jigfiddle themselfs. They will be playing the following songs! *Driwftwood Island *Isla Cangrejos *Outcast Isle *Married To The Sea *Pirates' Holyday Keep in mind, these musicians are not for hire, so you may not have them play a request. Confirmation When you get a message from the bank, you will see a userbox like this: When you make a transaction, you will get a message like this: *Please do not modify these userboxes or your account at the bank will be put on hold. The executives and president will then make a decision to either let you keep your account, or remove you from the bank. Userbox Are you a member? If so, add this userbox! Code: MemberITB Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments